Animal
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: No era algo que Manuel pudiese explicar con palabras, nunca lo había sido, y eso era una verdadera excepción en él. Estaba atrapado. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú


LH no me pertenece.

* * *

**Animal**

No era algo que Manuel pudiese explicar con palabras, nunca lo había sido, y eso era una verdadera excepción en él. Manuel era la clase de persona a la que jamás le habían quedado cortas las palabras. La gente decía que era su talento, Manuel sabía que era así y no lo dudaba, pero cuando se trataba de Miguel, ni su gran habilidad para con las palabras podía mantenerse en pie.

Palabras. Miguel no era una persona que le diese mucho valor a eso, si bien era un persona muy habladora. Usualmente.

-Manuel.

Había algo en la manera que Miguel tenía para llamarlo, mas sólo era cuando estaban solos. Cuando iba a suceder.

Se volvió hacia él, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando divisó sus ojos amarillentos, como si relumbrasen en la oscuridad. Manuel estaba convencido que aquellos eran los ojos del animal que llevaba dentro y que tanto se esmeraba en ocultar. Había algo en la manera que pronunciaba su nombre... algo que sólo se asomaba cuando lo tenía acorralado, cuando Manuel se veía sin escapatoria.

Cuando el animal que Miguel realmente era salía a la superficie.

...

Miguel era una persona sociable, muy sociable. Tenía amigos en cantidad, se podía decir que era una persona bastante popular debido a que era gracioso, conversador, alegre y hasta cierto punto carismático. La gente lo quería por su manera de ser tan espontánea, o al menos eso era lo que decían.

A Manuel nunca le gustó eso, el verlo siempre rodeado de tanta gente. Lo ponía nervioso el saberlo tan cercano a tanta gente distinta, aunque no se explicaba muy bien el por qué. Temía que pudiese descubrirse su secreto, que alguien de toda esa gente descubriese la verdadera cara del peruano y que todo saliese a la luz.

A veces sentía hasta miedo, como si temiese que Miguel pudiese perder el control estando con alguien más, alguien que no fuese Manuel. Tal vez era porque a Manuel una vez le hubiera gustado interactuar con el Miguel divertido. Pero el único Miguel que había para él era aquella bestia de los ojos amarillos.

...

No recordaba cuándose fue la primera vez que sucedió. O tal vez lo recordaba, pero no quería pensar en ello. Habrá sido entre sus ocho y doce años, en algún momento de la primeria. Miguel y Manuel se conocían desde pequeños, literalmente desde la cuna porque sus madres habían sido vecinas y amigas. La de Manuel era madre soltera, mientras que la de Miguel viuda. Manuel nunca se enteró cómo era que el padre de Miguel murió, una vez sospechó que podría haber sido por culpa del mismo Miguel, mas desechó rápidamente aquella posibilidad. Era absurdo, su padre murió ya antes de que el chico naciera.

Cuando eran pequeños las cosas aún habían sido normales, exceptuando el hecho que Miguel apenas se despegaba de Manuel. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a la idea de que el peruano siempre estaría ahí y se resignó, mas no creyó jamás que su vida terminaría atada por siempre a la de Miguel. En serio no recordaba cuándo fue, pero sabía perfectamente cómo había sido. Conservaba una cicatriz de aquella vez, una que se deslizaba silenciosamente a lo largo de su brazo, desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Manuel no lograba entender por qué Miguel lo había escogido a él, dudaba que fuese sólo porque se conocían ya tanto tiempo. Lo único que tenía claro, era la completa imposibilidad de separarse de él.

...

Miguel, la bestia, era demasiado brusco, incluso para Manuel que de alguna manera siempre supo aguantar abusos. Sus manos, sus garras y sus colmillos siempre terminaban dejando atrás marcas, de las cuales siempre había algunas que no se borrarían nunca más. Manuel ha perdido la cuenta de las cicatrices que ese animal le ha dejado. Cuando Miguel se transformaba, sus ojos eran lo que más se alteraba. En sí no cambiaban su forma y color, pero la manera en que miraban a Manuel era completamente diferente a la mirada que Miguel usualmente traía. Era mucho más intensa, más salvaje, más peligrosa, más... estaba hambrienta y Manuel era su único alimento.

La forma con la que Miguel lo tomaba, era demasiado animal, Manuel lo sabía. Era apasionada, era brusca, carnal, egoísta, bruta y... Manuel no podía terminar de enumerar adjetivos que describieran la manera en que Miguel se adueñaba de su cuerpo, mente y alma. Miguel lo penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, no sólo físicamente, sino que su presencia entera se impregnaba por completo en él, marcándolo más allá de su cuerpo.

Las cicatrices no eran sólo físicas, pero las cicatrices que Miguel dibujaba con tanta facilidad en Manuel no sólo dolían, sino que también le gustaban. A Manuel le gusta sentirse marcado, sabiéndose atado a la existencia de aquel chico que se había apoderado de su vida. Miguel era tal vez el mayor peligro al que la vida de Manuel se ha enfrentado, pero aún así nunca ha intentado realmente apartarlo o huir de él. No era como si Manuel pudiese vivir sin Miguel.

...

Miguel ha tenido varias parejas desde la secundaria, mas ninguna relación duró tanto como la que había tenido con Catalina. La segunda más larga fue tal vez la que tuvo con Martín, pero ni eso se pudo comparar con los tres años y medios que estuvo con la colombiana. Catalina de alguna manera parecía encajar tan perfectamente con Miguel, como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro...

Pero Manuel sabía que era mentira. Que a fin de cuentas Miguel siempre venía a él. Sabía que Miguel, el verdadero Miguel, siempre lo eligiría a él, independientemente si había alguien más que en ese momento estuviese trayendo loco a Miguel. Al otro.

Catalina tal vez había encajado con el Miguel humano, pero no podría haber durado ni un segundo al lado del verdadero, de aquel que despiadamente tomaba lo que deseaba, que se aferraba a ello y no lo dejaba ir ni cuando le estaba haciendo mal. Nadie estaría lo suficientemente loco como para querer permanecer al lado de una bestia como la que residía dentro de Miguel.

Nadie, excepto Manuel.

* * *

-Manuel.

-¿Qué? –respondió Manuel, aún no escuchando ningún cambio en la voz de Miguel.

-¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? –preguntó el chico mientras se inclinaba sobre el respaldar del sofá, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de Manuel hacia la pantalla de su portátil.

-No... Al menos no en el sentido en que estás pensando.

-¿En qué sentido estoy pensando?

-No voy a salir, si eso es lo que quieres saber –suspiró Manuel, ignorando el que Miguel se hubiese puesto a jugar con su pelo-. Deja...

-¿Mhh?

-Que dejes mi pelo.

-No quiero –ronroneó Miguel, sin quitarse del respaldar mientras hundía sus manos en el cabello del chileno-. _Me gusta tu pelo._

Manuel tragó, sintiendo como repentinamente su vista se nublaba. Su vello se erizó, sintiendo como la anticipación lo abordaba y lo hacía estremecerse sin necesidad de que Miguel hiciese mucho más. Pudo oír cómo la voz del peruano cambió de un segundo al otro, de la misma manera que era siempre, y su mente sufrió un pequeño colapso. Como siempre.

Suspenso, Manuel realmente sabía lo que era eso. Esperar a que sucediese, anticiparse... y finalmente que suceda, que Miguel alejase de él su laptop y reclamase su trono sobre su regazo, devorándole la boca. Manuel, no pudiendo evitar gemir, en vano trató de poner su computadora en seguridad, cayendo el aparato al suelo para cuando Miguel le mordió el labio inferior, presionándolo más fuerte contra

-Mi... Miguel... –jadeó Manuel al sentir que las manos del aludido se colaban debajo de su ropa, tratando de desnudarlo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Mhh? –vino el gutural gruñido del animal mientras se rendía con su camisa y se preocupaba más por deshacer el cinturón.

-Miguel –volvió Manuel a simplemente susurrar, cerrando los ojos, imaginando por un segundo que era como la primera vez, que era Miguel perdiendo otra vez el control, sintiende esa terrible necesidad de hacerlo suyo y dominarlo por completo.

Era otra vez lo mismo de siempre: Manuel sometiéndose ante Miguel.

Los gemidos del animal siempre eran roncos y espesos, eran estremecedores y Manuel no podía negar que lo hacían temblar, tal vez de miedo, tal vez de ansiedad, tal vez por ambos. Sus brazos siempre terminaban por colgarse de su cuello y su cuerpo se arqueaba cuando Miguel tomaba su lugar dentro de él, abriéndose paso en un territorio que le estaba vedado a cualquier otro y que le pertenecía sólo a él. El que Manuel estuviese con alguien más era impensable, Miguel terminaría de enloquecer si algo así se diese y Manuel lo sabía. Por eso sólo se entregaba a él, aun sabiendo lo enfermizo que era todo esto, aun sabiendo que Miguel lo estaba destruyendo, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano uno de los dos colapsaría.

En el momento en que Miguel lo rodeó con ambos brazos, aferrándose a él desesperadamente, Manuel recordó una vez más la razón por la que no podía separarse de Miguel. Lo necesitaba, igual que Miguel lo necesitaba a él. No podía vivir simplemente sin la presencia del peruano. Miguel había estado siempre ahí con él, marcando su existencia de una manera inimaginable, y Manuel en algún momento se dio cuenta de que le era imposible terminar un día sin haber visto su rostro.

Cuando Miguel terminó dentro de él, se quedó tendido sobre él, respirando agitadamente. Manuel permaneció tendido sobre el respaldar del sofás y sintió como los ojos se le comenzaban a cerrar, por más que se negaba a perder a Miguel de vista. Miguel permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Manuel lo observó con dificultad, hundiéndose en la imagen de Miguel. Finalmente el peruano se desplomó sobre el, ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Manuel lo habría rodeado con sus brazos, realmente tenía las ganas de hacerlo, pero carecía en ese momento de fuerza alguna. Simplemente permaneció lacio, disfrutando del aplastante peso de Miguel que yacía sobre él.

No, realmente no se imaginaba una vida sin Miguel.


End file.
